


Sunflower

by thenobleevils44



Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, Prompt: Sunflowers, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenobleevils44/pseuds/thenobleevils44
Summary: Femslash February.Day 17: Sunflower"As soon as she had gotten home, tears flooding out of her eyes, Lena knew something was wrong."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Sunflower

The last thing Lena Luthor had expected from her already terribly unpleasant day was to find herself coughing up blood stained sunflower petals in her penthouse bathroom. 

In hindsight, perhaps it was obvious she had Hanahaki Disease. 

Her throat had started to itch just over two weeks ago; she had walked into Catco hoping to gather some paperwork of the paperwork she had left behind when she sold the company to Andrea Rojas. 

None of it was incredibly significant. Just a few blanks sheets with some meaningless words, some which she needed to file away for constitutional reasons and the one sheet which had Kara’s signature scribbled at the bottom of it with a stupidly cute smiley face. 

Lena would never admit it to anyone (not even herself) but had insisted on gathering the paper’s that day solely so she could look at Kara’s stupid smiley face. 

Life was gradually returning back to a pace she could consider ordinary for the life of a Luthor. She only had about three attempts on her life a month now and by using her initiative she had turned these nuisances into opportunities to try and make amends with Alex. 

Alex must have insisted on showing up to these occasions rather than Kara which logically Lena could understand. She hadn’t only tried murdering her former best-friend – she had tried destroying everyone she loved and eradicate free will from their world just because Kara had concealed her true identity from her. 

‘I only kept my identify from you to PROTECT you!’ 

Regardless, she had attempted reconnecting with Alex, and very slowly she was making progress. Sometimes Alex would snigger at her jokes or deliver her some lunch while the police interrogated her. It was far from perfect but any progress she made with Alex would ultimately mean she could begin making progress with Kara. 

So, shortly the second monthly attempt on her life, Lena travelled by with her police escort to Catco to collect her papers. 

She didn’t expect to see Kara standing in the middle of her office. 

In all honesty, Lena didn’t even know Kara had returned to her job. 

She had a rough prior few months defeating Leviathan and Lex. Both her and every media outlet in the country knew that Supergirl would be taking a break from her role for the next few months now Superman and Batwoman where both active in the crime riddled city. 

So, naturally, Lena had assumed ‘Kara Danvers’ would be taking a break from her work life as well. But that clearly wasn’t the case as Kara was standing in the middle of her office with some unfamiliar looking receptionist, touching her arm gently with a charming smile on her face. 

The sight of it caused Lena’s throat to itch. Thankfully, Kara hadn’t detected her. She must have been so focused on the conversation she had zoned out the millions of other voices the Kryptonian heard on a daily basis. 

Lena’s throat ached from the thought of it – Kara being happy should have made her feel happy. But instead, all she suffered was more pain and a lump in her throat she could merely assume was her trying not to cry in public. 

She had rushed out the building with her papers soon after that; not noting the pair of tearful eyes which followed her to the elevator. 

Throughout her week the severe lump in her throat hadn’t gone away. She could only assume she had somehow contracted a cold during all of her recent lab research. Most of the time she could take her mind away from the pain by busying herself with some form of menial task – but the unpleasant thought of Kara’s dirty blonde hair and soft hands belonging to a woman she didn’t even know the name of made her throat tighten so harshly she could barely breathe. 

Over a week had passed and the pain got worse. 

Supergirl was back in the public eye, not officially yet but a train derailing on National City’s main train line had forced her back into action. 

Lena watched the news solemnly as she spied the same woman from Kara’s office undergoing an interview; she had been one of the many men and women Supergirl had saved from dying in the strange train accident. 

She had been so fixated on the news story and Kara’s subtle smile at the unusual woman being interviewed she barely noticed the blood she coughed up into her white handkerchief. 

The morning before Lena found herself coughing up sunflower petals, she had gone to see one of her private doctors. The burning in her throat was far too difficult to ignore now. 

It ached. Lena was no stranger to pain both physically and emotionally. Her body was littered with scars from kidnappers and her mind was burned with memories of betrayal and heartbreak. But the dull ache within her throat was the worst feeling she had ever experience. 

Although the physical pain resided in her throat both her mind and heart throbbed with a feeling she could only associate with grief. Similar to what she had felt both times Lex had died but perhaps closer to the heart-breaking feeling of realising Kara had been lying to her about her identity for years. 

‘Your friends have been lying to you from the start.’ 

‘I only kept my identify from you to PROTECT you!’ 

Despite the bitter pain – the doctors detected nothing. 

She bumped into Kara in the most unexpected of places. Some random little hospital coffee shop where she had briefly stopped to buy a cup of coffee and a much-needed bottle of water to sooth her increasingly pained throat. 

The blonde’s heard turned the moment she heard Lena opening the door at an inhuman speed, luckily nobody paid her much attention, but Lena did. 

Her former best-friend, Kara Danvers, Local hero Supergirl, Kara Zor-El of Kryton had accidentally blessed her with her presence. 

Briefly. 

Before Lena could even open her mouth to mutter a ‘hello’ the blonde had rushed out of the shop in a flurry. Lena couldn’t say she was surprised considering all the trauma and agony she had caused the girl. But she hadn’t expected to feel as if Kara had run out with a piece of her heart with her. 

As soon as she had gotten home, tears flooding out of her eyes, Lena knew something was wrong. She couldn’t stop coughing. Blood kept coming up from her throat, despite the doctor insisting nothing was wrong, and she couldn’t shake the sudden nausea which overwhelmed her. 

She rushed to the bathroom, feeling the urge to be sick, and instead began heaving up unfamiliar yellow petals. Her first thought was they reminded her of Kara’s hair. 

And suddenly it all made sense. Yellow was Kara’s colour. Miss Sunshine Kara Danvers; her former best-friend, short term mortal enemy and unrequited love. 

Lena laughed allowed despite the heaviness in her longs and the bile which stung her throat. 

Wasn’t Hanahaki Disease supposed to be some kind of Japanese myth? 

Surely this wasn’t real! 

…. Surely Kara loved her back? 

Lena’s laugh turned bitter at her minds completely irrational thought. Why would Kara love a murderer? Why would she squander her time with a lost cause like herself? She deserved better. Kara would be a light of hope in anybody's life and she shouldn’t have been so selfish enough to believe that her she would have shared it with her. 

So, as her throat burned and her mind became intoxicated from a lack of oxygen, Lena didn’t call for help or try and discover a cure to her new predicament. She didn’t press the button on her watch which Kara had regifted to her ONLY to be used in case of emergencies. This wasn’t an emergency. This was what she deserved. 

The fact Kara’s favourite flower was a sunflower was a encouraging sign at least if the legends where true this disease wouldn’t kill her and it would be over soon as she had already suffered through it for a week. 

Lena recalled her own favourite flowers happened to be roses. According to the classic tales if the victim grew roses within their lungs it could be fatal for them. 

Not that mattered, Kara didn’t love her, only she loved Kara. 

Just over a week later Lena recovered. She had undergone surgery to remove any remaining petals which may have resided in her damaged lungs and paid the doctor a fortune to keep it quiet. She couldn’t go round giving people the absurd idea that a Luthor could ever long for someone. What would her mother thing? 

Life soon went back to normal and the regular monthly attempts on her life returned. Lena found herself excited to see Alex again, she was the closest person she now had to a friend, how pathetic. 

But Alex’s usual cocky smile after defeating another low life thug or wannabe villain wasn’t there. Her eyes where bloodshot and face covered in grief. 

Lena opened her mouth to ask what the matter was but found a strong, fist colliding with her face. Her nose would definitely need to be looked at now – it was definitely broken. But she was used to pain and Alex undoubtedly had some kind of reason for punching her. 

“Alex?” 

“She’s dead Lena.” 

“Who's dead, Alex?” 

“Kara.” 

“K-Kara’s dead?” 

“She had hanahaki disease and didn’t tell anyone. She demanded me to give you one final message.” 

Alex flung a sheet of paper down at Lena and turned on her heel leaving Lena as a troubled mess of the ground beneath her. 

Lena gripped the sheet of paper and unsealed it. Tears flooded through her eyes as she read Kara’s final words to her. 

‘Dear Lena. 

I know you could never love someone like me but I wanted you to know that you improved my life for the better, despite everything that happened between us. I have Hanahaki. Before you ask, no this isn’t a joke; I have Hanahaki Disease. I keep coughing up rose petals – It's nice to know your favourite flower. The day I die, I’ll send you some to your house, I hope you don’t mind. It can be pay back for the time you filled my office at work with flowers. I haven’t much time left – I can barely write this, but I know I must for your sake. 

Lena Luthor, I love you. 

Yours forever, 

Kara.’ 

Lena’s mind stupidly reminded her that Kara’s favourite flower were sunflowers. 

Sunflowers frequently represented life. Black roses often where a sign of death. 

Poetic, really.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up doing this prompt two days early despite still having 12 more of these to make (oops). Also supercorp is my favourite cursed ship - I can't escape from them no matter how hard I try!


End file.
